Life In Dreaming
by WP
Summary: Thelma comes clean with Maya. Set after Doomed. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is set after the first episode with Maya. Did take me a while to really get it done lol. Hope you enjoy, leave a review and keep those fingers crossed for season 3.

**Life In Dreaming**

It'd been almost a week since she died. It wasn't a 'pleasant' death by any means. It was shocking and violent and not what she deserved. It wasn't her time in the natural order of the universe and that's why she was trapped on earth as a ghost.

So now, 5 days on, she had just witnessed her own funeral and it was just as weird as you would expect. But through the service and the bewildering days before there had been the support of the only person who could see her and a fellow ghost - Thelma.

They were oddly suited, both young gay women who died young and are now doomed to walk the earth, stuck in limbo. But, if she knew the truth, she'd learn they had one more thing in common: They were both murdered by a father and son.

However, she didn't know the truth. To Maya, she had died in a tragic accident and Thelma had been terminally ill with cancer. And the vicious would of witches, demon hunters and fallen angels was as much a myth now as when she was alive.

The ghost's were sat on a bench at the lake of Medenham Hall staring out at the water. Thelma's hand had long since slid over to Maya's. The service had been so emotional, a completely different experience to her own. But Maya was close to her mum, to her family and watching them struggle to say goodbye was heart-wrenching to them both. Maya finally looked across to Thelma and gave her the most sincerely grateful smile.

"Thank you for today, coming with me. I can't imagine having to go through that alone... or without you."

Thelma shrugged. "Us dead people have to stick together."

"Thelma, you've been so great to me, if you weren't here, I'd probably still be crying in the morgue." She reached up and stroked the other girls cheek and slowly leaned in until their lips met. It was a slow kiss and as they began to build momentum and Maya's tongue began to caress Thelma's lip, she broke away.

Thelma looked at her with tear filled eyes and before she could say anything Thelma was halfway back to the school.

Maya couldn't find Thelma anywhere, she checked the canteen, the vending machines, the classrooms but she couldn't find her anywhere. That was another downside to being a ghost: No mobiles.

She was worried about her new friend. She knew there was something seriously wrong to upset Thelma that much, it's not like she could have shocked her that much by kissing her, Thelma had told her she was out and not unexperienced.

She decided to go to the school office and look for Thelma's record's, she wanted to find Thelma's old room.

Fifteen minutes later she was outside of Thelma's old room. She felt like she should knock but she didn't even know for sure that Thelma was inside.

She took a breath and tried the door knob, it opened first try. As she stuck her head around the door she saw who she was looking for. Thelma was lying on the bed, her back to the door. Maya quietly walked round to the other side of the bed and lay down with her face only inches from Thelma's. The English ghost only cried harder as she kept her eyes shut tight. In response, Maya laid her hand on Thelma's cheek and used her thumb to wipe away the tears that kept falling.

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on?" She asked softly.

Thelma let out a strangled sob as she leaned in Maya's palm. "Will you kiss me? Before I tell you, I need there to one good end."

Maya felt her heart sink. What the hell was going to come out in the next few minutes was daunting. But, she decided that the kiss might be a good idea. She wanted to tell Thelma that what she was saying was crazy, that there wouldn't be an end, not today, not for eternity, but she wasn't sure she could do that.

Maya's hand moved back into Thelma's hair as she closed the small gap between them and soon they were lost in each other. To Thelma it felt like the first kiss. Everything was new, her lips, her tongue, the skin under her hands. Maya just felt like everything was so right. But she couldn't shake the dread.

As they broke apart they still kept close with their foreheads resting on one another. "I have to tell you everything, from the start but you have to let me finish. And you have to keep an open mind, remember we are ghosts."

"Ok. I'm going to believe what ever you have to tell me. And I'll listen to everything." She promised.

Thelma took another minute to just savour the moment of having Maya right next to her. "When I was alive, I was in love with my roommate, Cassie, but she was kind of a tease. She was just never sure if she was gay but she did love me in her own way. She was my best friend here, the only one who didn't just think of me as the dyke."

Thelma realised she was getting sentimental when really she should get to the point. "Cassie was a witch. It was a family thing, all the women in her family had powers but she only found out about them just before I died. When she got her powers, a guy showed up. Azazeal. He's a fallen angel."

Maya frowned. "The Nephilim? They're real?"

Thelma could barely hide her shock. "Yes. How do you...?"

Maya grinned a little. "You know AFI? They have a song called the Nephilim and I was intrigued so I looked it up."

Thelma shrugged, "guess that saves me a little bit of explaining."

Maya smiled, "keep going."

Thelma sighed, "Azazeal kidnapped me to get to Cassie. He was still weak, he needed a willing sacrifice... he got one. I couldn't let him hurt her but that might not have been the smartest choice I ever made. He seduced her, impregnated her and the baby lived. When he was born, the Nephilim were freed. Basically meaning we were screwed but Ella, she's immortal and an annoited one. It was her job to make sure Azazeal never had a son but now he does it's her job to kill him. Only Cassie couldn't watch him die. She threw herself under the knife that meant for him and now she's gone. Every part of her." Thelma cleared her throat. "And Malachi, the son, aged fast, he looks 18 and has now enrolled here. He's trying to build power."

Thelma stopped, sat up and took Maya's hand in her own. "With Cassie being gone and Ella off falling in love with or trying to kill Malachi, I was really alone. Being a ghost finally sunk in. I was at the pub one day just trying to be near people and Malachi started talking to me about how lonely I must be. He was being a manipulative bastard. And I let him get to me, I talked to him when I should have just told him to piss off. He started pointing girls out, asking me if I fancied them. I saw someone, said that 'I'd have her'." She didn't know how she was meant to say it.

"Are you...? Did he make it happen?" She asked as she felt her eyes burn.

Thelma nodded. "I killed you. God, I killed you and I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I fancied you and should have never told him that."

Thelma felt Maya's hand slip out of her's, she looked so taken aback. She was crying but she wasn't moving or making a sound, the tears were just leaking from her eyes.

"If you never want to see me again I understand."

"Just stop!" Maya scrambled to her feet and headed for the door. "I-I can't right now."

Thelma didn't even hear the door slam. She just sat on Cassie's old bed, her head hanging and waited for the ground to finally swallow her up.

Only it didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the review hex fan. At least the hex sections still semi alive. Hope you (and others) enjoy. This is the final part.

Part 2

Maya had instantly headed back towards Medenham village, towards her mum's house. When she got there, she stopped and looked up at her home for the past 2 years. She couldn't go in there. Her room wasn't her room anymore, she wasn't sure what it was but she knew for sure that it would be comfortable or sanctuary anymore. Her mum would be inside but she wouldn't be her mum anymore.

Distraught. She should be distraught and inconsolable at such realisations but she felt calmer than she had since she died. She ended up wandering away. It was time to think about her afterlife rather than the past.

She began to play over everything Thelma had told her in her head. Witches, angels, demons were real and in her life however distantly. When she died, she kinda figured the whole God and Devil thing must be real but she hadn't given it much thought because she was still on earth, still living a life. Having Thelma distracted her from worrying about why or how exactly she was a ghost.

Thelma. She really had screwed up. She'd died because of something Thelma did. She remembered that day so vividly. She was out with 3 of her friends and the sun was shining and they were happy. Maybe a little tipsy but genuinely happy. Then the car wiped all of that away. Thelma wiped out her life.

She wasn't ready for how much that thought would hurt her. She felt like her insides were trying to claw there way out of her body. Thelma being responsible for her death? It was incomprehensible.

She was soon thinking about Cassie. Thelma had loved her and never got to be with her. She died too only she didn't get an afterlife. After that, Thelma must have been alone a lot. Maya had learned quickly that she really wasn't going to get the chance to talk to a lot of people. But Thelma had been living with that. She must have been lonely.

Maya eventually found herself back at the school. It was dusk now and everyone was starting to go inside. She walked the length of the building just trying to sort through her feelings. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, it was all too weird.

She stopped walking when she reached the lake. She approached the empty bench that overlooked it and saw something shimmer as she went to sit down. A plaque for Thelma. She didn't know her surname was Bates. She ran her fingers over her name but lingered on the years.

It wasn't long enough. Life wasn't supposed to be over till you were old and grey and couldn't quite remember which child was called what. She understood what Thelma must have been facing when she was the only ghost, how scared she must have felt.

Maya was still terrified but Thelma had been there for her since the morgue and that gave her some confidence to carry on. And she had owned up to what had her feeling so guilty. The spawn of satan more or less had killed her, he'd only manipulated Thelma because she was vulnerable.

Then the inevitable thought: was what she felt for Thelma purely because there was no one else she could be with. She'd tried to put those thoughts out of her mind, she wasn't ready to consider them. Now that she was, it actually wasn't to bad. If she were still alive and had all of Medenam to pick from, she'd pick Thelma out everytime. She was everything she wanted in a girlfriend and now adding in the ghost part of her life, Thelma could be everything she needed in a girlfriend.

Thelma had given up hope on the world openning up after hours of waiting. Anything to escape the rejection she was sure she was going to face from Maya. She knew she had to go looking for her girlfriend, if she could be called that anymore.

Maya would head back home, Thelma had seen how much her mum had meant to her on the first day when she followed her home. But as she got to the main enterence, she felt the urge to go down to the lake. That hadn't happened often, that place didn't exactly hold joyous memories for her.

When she got outside, she saw a silouette down on the bench at the foot of the lake. She took off in that direction without thinking but stopped a few metre's away. Maya hadn't noticed her yet. She was just staring out at the water, obviously lost in thought. Thelma exhaled and steadied herself for whatever words Maya would say to her, she deserved it all, it would all be true. Then afterwards maybe she could find a nice secluded graveyard to hang out in for the rest of her unlife.

Clearing her throat she step round the front of the bench. "Hi."

Maya looked up but Thelma wouldn't meet her gaze. "Hi." She waited but neither of them moved. "Are you going to sit down?" She said as she shimmed down a little making room. "It is your bench."

"Have it, it's yours. Why should I really need a bench anyway? I mean, there's other's without my name on and not right where my body was dumped." She stopped when she realised just what utter crap was spewing from her mouth.

Maya couldn't help the half smile that Thelma's babbling had caused. "We can always go to another bench?"

Thelma tried to not take the 'we' statement seriously. "Here's good. If you're ok here."

Maya nodded, "I am."

Thelma finally sat down but was sure to keep a reasonable space between them.

"Thelma, I'm not going to lash out at you, stop looking like you're waiting for me to lash out at you."

In response, Thelma's shoulder's sagged as she tried to untense.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe how I've hurt you." Thelma begged.

"I know you are. And I also know that you don't have anything to be sorry for. He took advantage of you. He's responsable for how I died." Maya told her as her hand snaked along the bench to slide into the other girls.

Thelma let out a shakey breath as she grasped onto the hand in her's. "Can we really do this?"

"We really can, there's nothing stopping us, nothing that we can't get through." Maya told her. "We're made for each other." She said with a grin.

Thelma finally looked her in the eye and began to smile. "Litrally."

By now the gap between them was non-existent. "We can't fight this many hints, Miss Bates."

"Oh, no we can't." She breathed as Maya's mouth was only inches from her own.

As she could almost feel their lips touching, Maya changed course and whispered into her ear, "If I have to be dead, I'm glad it's with you."


End file.
